Double Reverse
by xenos175
Summary: After another short battle with Fairy Tale, Tsukune is surprised to find that a very important something . . . has changed with Moka. Will he be able to take up the challenge and accept the change?
1. An Eventful Morning

**Hi, there. I just ran over this idea a few months ago, turned it over in my mind, and decided to actually write it down. This is my first fanfic, so please be considerate. Of course, feel free to review or point out any grammatical mistakes, it's a lot of help. Hmm . . . don't really know if this will turn out that good or so, but anyways . . . enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>BRRIIINNNNGGGG-<em>

Tsukune awoke with a start, panting and clutching his chest as he slammed down on his alarm clock. The images of his vivid dream were already fading away. The more he tried to grasp the last remnants of the images, the more evasive they became, slipping out of his fingers like wet soap. Sighing, Tsukune pulled himself up, and quickly changed into his uniform, noticing how his pajamas were drenched by sweat. Sighing in half-frustration and half-annoyance, he shoved them into the laundry basket. One good thing about dorms at Yokai-they did all the laundry for you. A year ago, all he would have been wondering while dressing for school was about how he would avoid being on all of the menus (meaning breakfast, lunch, and dinner). After all, Yokai Academy was no ordinary high school-it was a school for monsters.

Tsukune wondered till this day-was it a coincidence, or fate? What had attracted him to this (literally) monstrous school? While hiding his identity as a human in a place with monsters to his front, right, left, and back, Tsukune had understood how selfish humans were. Humans had persecuted monsters, to which they were forced to hide in several places. It was the sad law of reality-the majority always crushed the minority. Here, where being a monster was obvious, he was the minority. Thus, (sigh) he was doubtlessly the one to be persecuted. But the fact was that . . . Tsukune could no longer be called 100% human.

Glancing at the holy lock that was placed on his wrist, that restricted the vampire blood coursing in him, Tsukune stepped outside, joining the way to school with a steady flow of other students. Some were still groggy and slipped out of their disguises, and he noticed one girl's neck expanded to a horrifying extent as she yawned and blinked sleepily. This would have creeped out 1st-year-newbie Tsukune, but had no effect on the accustomed-to-all-abnormalities 2nd-year-junior Tsukune. As he walked forward at a steady pace, he looked at his wristwatch, checking the time. It was just the time for . . .

"Tsukune!" a cheery voice called out, and the boy turned around just in time as lovely pink tresses came into his sight.

"Hi, Moka-san!" he also called back, smiling at the girl and admiring her beauty at the same time.

She was Akashiya Moka, the No.1 Beauty Queen of Yokai Academy. At the start of his life at this school, Tsukune had found himself the constant object of jealousy and anger of the male students because of Moka. However, as he got into fights with numerous challengers and all defeated them thanks to the supernatural power of her blood, nobody seemed to have the courage to stand up against him. Now, he noted a group of three boys in the distance gnash their teeth and seethe at the sight of the boy so intimately together with their dream girl, but quickly averted their gaze when he looked at them.

"Did you have a good night?" Moka asked, walking beside Tsukune.

Again, Tsukune found himself nearly recalling the dream, and then felt it slip out of his hands once more. "Yeah," he lied, feeling guilty for being dishonest but still feeling that it was better than worrying the pink-haired beauty.

"Um . . . By the way . . ."

"Hmm?"

". . . Can I suck your blood?"

The young man's face went pale. So it had finally came. Moka was after all, well . . . a vampire. Unfortunately, she had found his blood irresistibly tasty and refreshing. He couldn't help but feel a little dejected, thinking that he must be an infinitely refillable carton of tomato juice to her. He sighed. _But thinking about how much she has done for her, it would be plain mean to not let her do so._

He put on a small smile. "Sure, go on. You can such my blood whenever you want, Moka-san."

Feeling rather gentlemanly, he eased his necktie loose and opened two buttons. He pushed the cuff of his shirt down so that she could have easy access to her neck. Moka leaned in, blushing, when a huge explosion shook the school grounds.

"Ow!" the young vampire yelped as she fell to the ground on her butt in a rather unceremonious way.

_What the hell is going on?_ Tsukune's eyes widened as he saw smoke billowing up from some distant place, and students (especially female) started to scream, and scattered. Soon, he found that Moka and himself were the only ones on the pavement. Tsukune sighed deeply. _Yokai Academy is never a boring place._

"Are you OK, Moka-san?" Tsukune asked while extending a hand for her to grab and stand up.

Moka blushed exquisitely. _He's so gentlemanly from before . . . Before he loosened his necktie so I could suck his blood more easily, and now he's actually extending his hand for me!_

"Moka-san?" Tsukune asked, confused when there was no response from the girl.

"O-oh, thanks, Tsukune."

Moka tried to calm down her madly beating heart as she took his hand and stood up. All of the sudden, a black figure whooshed past them, and stopped behind the hand-holding couple. The two stood there, eyes widening, as they perceived the man in ninja attire casually brandishing a long sword, eyes glittering dangerously. He straightened up, and then eased his mask down, revealing a smirking face-which made Tsukune's innards tingle with dread.

"You," he jabbed his finger.

"M-me?" Tsukune stammered, trembling in fear.

"No, not you," the ninja shook his head, seeming to be a bit annoyed. "I meant YOU."

Moka was taken totally aback, her emerald green eyes wide. "Me?"

"Yes, you, Akashiya Moka."

"How-how do you know my name?"

"How do I?" he echoed, and his terrifying smirk was on once more. "You are more than famous in the facilities of Fairy Tale."

"Fairy Tale?" Tsukune nearly choked on his own words. "Who are you? Fairy Tale?"

"I am a scouting agent. And we want you, Akashiya Moka, to follow obediently follow us back to the organization," replied the Fairy Tale agent, as if this was the most obvious thing to say.

"How dare you . . ." At the insolent words of the man, Tsukune found his fear gone, only to be replaced with boiling anger. "Don't order Moka-San around!" he roared. He lunged at the man, thrusting his fist forward. But his fist only whistled as it punched thin air.

"Behind you, Tsukune!" yelled Moka, and Tsukune barely missed a shuriken that was aimed for his neck. Instead, it hit the ground and exploded.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka cried.

Tsukune stood there, panting heavily, as he clutched his left am, which was bleeding profusely from the exploding shuriken's shrapnel. _Damn, I'm already tired from one close call. I've got to end this quick._ Unfortunately, before he could deliver another punch or kick, a foot connected with his stomach, and Tsukune flew back, crashing into the trees. Moka hurriedly went after him, crying his name out the whole time.

_Ugh . . ._ Tsukune looked up hazily into the gorgeous vampire's face. Whatever species of monster that "thing" was, it was just too strong for him. He was hurt, was in pain, and was on the brink of consciousness. But one thing alone was enough to keep him conscious for just a bit longer. _Must . . . keep . . . sure . . . Moka . . . safe . . ._ Just before he blacked out, his hand swung out, snatching the rosary off Moka's neck. The robust vampire had only the time to stare in shock before she was engulfed in blinding light.

The ninja covered his eyes with his arms as an intense burst of energy pierced the skies. _No, no . . . _he found himself trembling in fear. _Not now, not her . . ._

The silver-haired alternate version of Moka stood firmly, fists clenched. Her eyes were blood-red, and were slit even more than they usually were-a sign that meant she was hellishly pissed off.

"Who do you think you are to be roughing up Tsukune so much?" Inner Moka asked, her tone calm but her opponent wasn't fooled-under that tranquil voice was a myriad of rage, and violence to come. The Fairy Tale agent could see her demonic aura circling around her like an aggressive viper. Vampires were famous for converting demonic aura into power, and he was about to witness just how terrifying the strength of a raging vampire was.

She delivered a swift kick, which the scout managed to dodge closely. _This woman is just too strong . . . _he realized. _Though I am supposed to be one of the fastest, a scouter, I can barely dodge her attacks. So this is the power of a Shinso-no, a mere fraction of it!_

While the agent was busy contemplating, he missed to see the fist that whirled around in a wide arc to hit his cheek with precise aim. No, the verb was wrong-it was crush, not hit. He flew away, crashing into one of the windows of the school building. Students in identical uniforms piled out of the classroom, simultaneously screaming. "Hmph. Know your place," Inner Moka muttered her cache phrase as finishing yet another enemy.

"Tsukune . . ." she muttered as she turned away to get back to Tsukune, who had woken up at a surprisingly quick rate.

"Moka-san . . ." he whispered, looking up into the true face of the girl he loved. "Moka Akashiya" was a name that belonged to two separate entities that differed greatly in personality and looks. This side-Inner Moka-was mostly sealed up for most of the time. She and Outer Moka were both beautiful in different ways, the former in a more sexy, mature way while the latter being cute and adorable.

"I guess that I need to train you further," the vampire signed as she crouched down, her reptile-like eyes intent on the boy's own chocolate irises. "I can't let you be beaten around all the time because of me."

"It's OK, Moka-san. It's all fine, if I just can be with you . . ." he replied, his voice weak and strained from the aftereffects of the fight.

Inner Moka blushed furiously. "Wh-what are you talking about? It'll break my heart to see you getting hurt or some-"

She stopped herself midway, covering her mouth. Tsukune smiled. _It's so cute when Inner Moka blushes . . ._

"It's OK to be honest about your feelings, Moka-san."

"Stop spewing nonsense!" she growled.

"Who-whoah!" Tsukune cried as he was swept up by Moka, who was holding him in bridal style and walking to the infirmary.

"You don't have to carry me along!" he shouted out. "It's sorta-uh . . ."

Ura-chan quirked an eyebrow. Tsukune twiddled his thumbs before quietly muttering,

"It's embarrassing . . ."

The vampire stopped dead in her tracks, her expression unreadable. She lowered her face so that all that Tsukune could see was her gleaming silver locks swaying to and fro in the slight breeze. Tsukune tensed, thinking of the worst. But on the contrary, Moka suddenly looked upwards and the sky and started to laugh heartily, placing the boy down. He eyed him quizzically until she was finished.

"Looks like you are building up on pride, Tsukune," she said while wiping a tear from her eye. Tsukune was pleasantly surprised. He had never heard her laugh in such a happy and full way. Hopefully such occasions would start to happen more frequently from now on.

"Well, you could say so. I've advanced a lot from being the appetizer on the breakfast menu to becoming a more manly guy that can mostly take care of himself."

"Are you sure?" she started to tease him. "Didn't you need my help from back then?"

"N-no!" he retorted, his cheeks flushed. "It was for you, Moka-san! I couldn't bear the thought of you being carried away to Fairy Tale . . ."

He looked up at Moka, who was giving him an odd expression, which suddenly turned back into her usual stoic, impassive look. She walked up to him.

"Give me the rosary."

His hand shot up instinctively. He cursed his stupid hand-he could have spent some more quality time with Inner Moka wasn't it for his dumb arm muscles and motor senses.

But before he could say a single word, Moka took the rosary away, and re-attached it to her choker. Tsukune wistfully stared at the silver-haired vampire before she was engulfed in light once more. When the light had dissipated, her hair had turned back into pink. The boy reflexively caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Oomph!" he cried as he was suddenly rolling on the ground. "What was that for?" he complained.

Omote had a rather steely look that was unbecoming in her green pupils as she prepared for yet another strike. "Who are you to come into this world and how dare you touch-"

She stopped, shell-shocked when she realized that it was Tsukune she had backhanded in the abdomen. He was also startled. _Isn't that voice . . ._ "Tsukune?" It was then when she looked around at her surroundings. "This is-the real world?"

"What's wrong, Moka-san?" he asked. Suddenly, Moka collapsed. "Moka-san!" Tsukune called out as he caught her by the waist before she could crumple to the ground. He stood there blankly, wondering what the hell was going on. If he wasn't having hearing problems, just now, Moka had been speaking in . . .

Inner Moka's aristocratic tone.


	2. Changing Feelings

**Wow . . . I was seriously amazed to see an actual six reviews! I'm really just a newbie, you know . . . Now I think I know why writers on FFN are want reviews so badly. They just make you feel awesome :-) Ah, and to just add here, I may not update for a long, long time (by that, I mean a month or a little over that). Damn, the final exam is approaching . . . Seriously, if I meet the guy who invented tests in hell, I'll kill him again. But be sure, I'll definitely update after the tests. Oh, and I was wondering about the timeline of this fic . . . Should I place this thing after Touhou Fuhai fixes Moka's rosary? I just love the idea of a Inner Moka in Outer's form beating the hell out of Touhou . . . (fufufu) But of course, that would mean some patchy explanation for how Moka had got out of Fairy Tales' hands. Should I just set it before all that? Please put your opinion as a review, or PM me or something . . . I'd love a lot of opinion.**

**Ah, that was an awful lot of ranting up there. Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Tsukune panted as he ran on continuously, unaware of why and to where he was running away to. His black hair was wet with trickling sweat. He panted as he was forced to slow down to a slightly fast jog. <em>_**Why am I running away?**__ he wondered. __**From what?**_

_"You are slow, Tsukune."_

_He turned back slowly, looking over his shoulder. It was then that he noticed that he was in a dark forest of some sort, with the gleaming moon lighting little patches of the ground. Someone-something-was standing beneath one o__f the biggest tree, that obscured all the light streaming down to the ground. __**I'm on some sort of path that was made through the forest,**__ he realized._

"_Have I been too lenient on you so far?" the voice said, and he/she emerged from the trees. Tsukune was speechless for a moment._

"_M-Moka-san?" he stuttered._

_The vampire looked at him with crossed arms and an unreadable expression. No, it wasn't totally unreadable. Tsukune could read one emotion off that face-distaste. And a whole truckload of it. He felt a shiver crawl down his spine, and gulped nervously at the pink-haired, green-eyed Omote._

"_Uh . . . did I do anything wrong?" he asked cautiously. It felt so wrong, so out of place to see his usual cute and smiling Moka putting on such an expression that only her-Tsukune gulped-inner side would pull out._

_Tsukune flinched when she barked a short, __harsh laugh. He looked at the girl, whose green eyes no longer had the sparkling light they usually retained, which hardened as soon as they met his rusty-brown irises._

"_You naughty boy," she muttered as she lunged._

"AONO!"

Tsukune woke up with a start, finding himself in his classroom. His shirt was saturated with sweat (yet another perfectly fine piece of clothing to go to the laundry), and his hand was shaking violently. Before anybody could see this, he took his other hand and slapped down on it and pressed down, restricting any movement.

He laughed nervously as he apologized, "Sorry, Nekonome-sensei."

The cat-eared women pouted. Kurumu, in the seat to his front, leaned backwards and whispered,

"What have you been doing last night? Nekonome-sensei called you ten straight times and you didn't wake up,"

_Ten times . . . ? No wonder she was so angry._

"Though you may have been tired from that brief fight in the morning, please take care, Aono-kun," Nekonome-sensei sighed. "Your grades are screaming for you to pay more attention in class."

Most of the students snickered at this comment, taunting the boy. Meanwhile, the boy was spacing out again. _I had the oddest feeling that I had sawn the exact same scenario from before._

"Ow!" he yelped as a piece of chalk appeared out of nowhere and hit him bulls-eye in the middle of his forehead. His classmates laughed out loud as Nekonome-sensei gave him a deathly glare.

"Do. Not. Space. Out. In. My. Class!" she growled, her cat tail bristling, and returned to her lecture.

Tsukune sighed as he fingered the small bump that was rising in the middle of his forehead and picked up a pen to start taking notes.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tsukune! Let's go back to the dorms together!" shouted the blue-haired succubus, attempting to take hold of the 18-year-old male's hand.<p>

"Shut up, boob monster," muttered a cool voice as an ice kunai embedded itself into Kurumu's head.

"I believe that you just said my line, creepy stalker girl," hissed the succubus as she got into yet another fight with the yukki-onna.

"I shall stop those stupid teenagers!" Yukari announced cheerfully as she jumped into the fight, conclusively adding fuel to the fire.

"Stop!" shouted Tsukune. Kurumu froze in action while snaring Mizore into a deadly headlock. Mizore was holding Yukari by the ankle, as the flustered witch was preparing her tarot cards to swoop down and plant themselves into the succubus.

He smiled as he said, "Let's all go visit Moka."

* * *

><p>Yukari quizzically looked at Moka, who was in deep slumber, sleeping quietly.<p>

"Why did she faint?" she asked Tsukune.

"The school nurse said that she had fainted after exerting herself without drinking blood first," he replied. "She said that she gave Moka some blood packs, so she'll be waking up any time now."

"No way! That sinister Moka would have definitely tackled you on the first signs of her thirstiness!" Kurumu protested.

"Now, now," the black-haired teen tried to calm down the furious girl. "She was _about to do so_ when one of the Fairy Tale people attacked us."

"Wait," Mizore uttered, grabbing Tsukune's left arm. He winced unconsciously. Before he was aware of it, she had pulled up his sleeve, revealing the thick bandages that covered his arm and continued upwards. "Where did you get this wound?"

"Umm . . . I got into a fight with one of the Fairy Tale guys."

"I heard from a couple other students that they were looking for 'a pink-haired, green-eyed' girl," Kurumu said with a stern face. The three girls looked at her with wide eyes, realizing that Tsukune had gotten hurt after trying to protect Moka.

_Shit . . . I didn__'t want them to know about Moka being wanted by those Fairy Tale guys . . ._

"You, Tsukune," she continued, jabbing her finger at the boy, "have no need to get yourself injured just because of-"

"If you're angry at me, you should shout at me instead of letting it out at innocent Tsukune," muttered a deep, husky voice.

"Moka-san?" the young witch's pupils dilated. "But your rosary is still-"

"Why is Onee-chan in the infirmary?" roared Kokoa as she burst through the door. "Ah, you're awake. That means that you're ready to battle me!" she exclaimed as her trademark bat turned into a vicious-looking spiked club. "You better be ready!"

"No, Koko-"

Moka actually surprised Kokoa by jumping off her bed and landing nimbly on the ground, as graceful as a gymnast.

"Whoah, when did you learn that, Onee-chan? You must have prepared-"

"From when did I allow you to call me Onee-chan?"

Kokoa's eyes widened, but before she could reply she found herself reeling back from the power behind a well-packed kick.

"Know your place," Moka spoke, her green eyes powerful and obnoxious at the same time.

"Wh-where is the surface Onee-chan?" stuttered Kokoa, badly shocked at what she had just witnessed. "And what is with that pitifully weak kick that is totally not like Onee-sama's powerfulness?"

"What?" Moka's emerald eyes seemed to waver for a moment. She then noticed the long, pink tresses that trailed down to her waist. She picked up one lock, examining it intently.

"I am in Omote's form?" she half asked and half exclaimed in disbelief, and snatched up a mirror on a table next to the bed. Her jaw dropped as she stared back at her own face. "I-Impossible!"

"So, let's get things straight here: Inner Moka is now in Outer Moka's body, looking from the fact that Moka has pink hair but is talking like an aristocrat and lacks her usual overwhelming power," Mizore tried to clear things up by explaining them word by word.

"But then what has happened to Outer Moka?" asked Kokoa, her eyes blank, merely dusting her uniform off as she stood up. The others silently pondered mutually over the question. Tsukune wished that he had just left the girls to fight amongst themselves and came alone after all.

"There's only one way to figure out what has happened to Outer Moka," Tsukune finally managed to bolster his courage. Determined, he walked up to Moka, who was staring back at him. Wordlessly, he tore of the rosary. Once more, supernatural light burst into the air, making all onlookers grimace and shield their eyes. After a few seconds, the light cleared up, and everybody gazed intently at the now silver-haired vampire. Her closed eyes opened to reveal crimson eyes. Four girls and one boy gulped to await her next words, all imagining the worst ever scenario in their heads.

"Tsukune . . . " a soft, feminine voice spoke up. Everybody sighed in relief. That was old Moka all right.

"This is odd," Moka muttered, experimentally holding up her arm and letting it fall according to the laws of gravity. "Every part of me seems to be coursing with an odd power, like a pulse of energy. Oh, and why am I holding a mirror? Guess I'll put it-"

Just as Moka extended her arm to replace the mirror to its original place, she looked back at her own reflection. Her arm froze as she looked back, unbelieving her own eyes. She touched her hair, face, and pulled back an eyelid to observe her new eye color even better. Speechless, she turned back to Tsukune and the others, her expression asking her question in place of her mouth.

"Moka," Tsukune started as he approached the shaken girl, "It seems that as your Inner Self reattached the rosary, something went wrong and you two literally changed places."

"So . . . that means Ura-chan is in my body?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he replied gravely. Heavy silence crushed the group for a few more seconds.

"Moka, this little disruption doesn't mean that you think you can steal Tsukune away with your dashing new looks," Kurumu suddenly declared, and pushed the unsuspecting boy's face into her ample chest. "Nighty-night, Tsuku-"

"Kurumu, manners please."

The succubus cried out in surprise as she was slapped away violently, tumbling on the ground. The blue-haired girl looked up in shock, holding her raw cheek. Moka looked as equally shocked as her.

"I-I'm sorry Kurumu, I suddenly got angry and my hand went out before I could stop it."

_And that was just a slap. A mere hit_, Tsukune thought. His eyes narrowed. _I'll have to be extra careful from now on just in case those Fairy Tale dudes show up again . . ._

Suddenly, the ayashi burst into tears, wailing as she rushed out.

"Uh . . . I just made Kurumu cry, didn't I?" Oddly enough, Moka looked less sorry than she would have normally been. The girls quietly looked at the changed vampire with mixed expressions. Finally, Tsukune just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Please, please everyone just go out! Leave Moka-san alone for a day, she's very tired and needs rest. Please all return to your dorms!"

He quickly turned away, finding it impossible for him to look at their hurt expressions. He retained that position until he heard the door click shut and the small, dejected footsteps completely faded away.

The silence was deafening. He looked up cautiously, eye-contacting with Moka. He felt himself slipping under that peculiar, almost odd feeling. He sighed and ruffled his hair. _Any more of this Inner and Outer mix-up and I'll go nuts!_

"I'm sorry, Tsukune."

He stared at the silver-haired vampire, finding her face cast in a way that he would have never expected.

"I'm sorry for being such a trouble. You must hate me now, considering that it's probably from when you met me that your life became such a hassle."

"Wh-what are you talking about, Moka-"

"You don't need to deny me," her tone suddenly turned sharp, and for a second Tsukune found himself confusing her with Inner Moka. Oddly, Outer was starting to act like Inner, and Inner . . . He cocked his head a bit, considering this. He would have to watch more closely the next time Moka was sealed.

While he was pondering like this, Moka was getting closer and closer to the door, reaching out for the handle.

"You don't have a single thing to apologize over."

Moka stared in shock at the two arms that clamped her waist tightly, prohibiting her from moving forward. She tried to move forward nonetheless, but her body refused to move, in some sort of entrance from being hugged by the boy she loved. Unable to progress, Moka resorted to merely standing in her place, her cheeks the same color as her eyes. The arms around her waist loosened, only to grab her by the shoulders and turn her around. The vampire was stunned-Tsukune, the kind boy whom always seemed to lack a sense of seriousness or power, was now proving himself to be a far stronger existence than she thought of him of. He held her like that, his rusty-brown eyes intent on her own.

Unknown to Moka, Tsukune gulped himself, wondering what his crazy hands had managed to accomplish this time. He was _very_ close to Moka, and he found himself examining the girl's face. The time he had spent with Inner Moka was a puny mere hours compared to the Outer whom he saw almost every day. Yet now, his face was mere inches from hers. Impeccable, pale skin that almost glowered . . . A flawless nose . . . Full, reddish lips . . . Tsukune also observed the blush on her, and his mind blushed along, once again noting how remarkable cute she was with that look.

"Moka . . ."

"Tsukune . . ."

Unconsciously, Tsukune found himself leaning forward. His lips were screaming for the lips of the beauty in front of him. He leaned down, and she inched upwards.

_Ah. Finally my first kiss, and with-_

"TSUKUNE!"

The ward's door burst open, crashing into Moka. Yelping, she was forced forward into the black-haired teen's arms, and the unsuspecting man was toppled over by her momentum.

"Tsukune, the girls' dorms have-" Mizore stopped in the middle of her own words, frowning. "What are you two doing?"

"Huh?"

The confused human and bewildered vampire finally realized what an awkward position they were in. Moka was on top of Tsukune, her silver hair spraying out in all directions.

"Tsukune, you gotta-"

Kurumu nearly tripped over herself when she saw the couple.

"T-that evil vampire has ju-just-"

Gagging, she coughed madly. Yukari also bounced in, only for her jaw to drop to the ground.

"Sister, something terrible has-"

Kokoa rushed in to crash into Yukari, and the two tumbled. Kokoa was numb, unaware of the pain from the crash as she merely gaped at the sight of her beloved "Onee-sama" in a massively degrading, embarrassing position.

"Hey, Moka . . ." Mizore was enveloped in a suffocating, dark aura. "What are you doing, not getting off Tsukune quick?"

"S-Sorry," she stammered, jumping off him quickly.

"Don't think of getting off easy this time," growled Kurumu, emitting the same negative energy as Mizore. The two monsters approached the vampire with a menacing air.

"Wait, you two," Yukari called out, having just recovered from her entanglement with Kokoa. "We have a more important thing at hand."

The two stiffened, and straightened up. Tsukune had gone past his embarrassment, and had risen, dusting his uniform.

"What were you about to talk about the girls' dorms, Mizore?" he asked.

"Apparently there was an explosion in the girls' dorms," replied the purple-haired girl, crossing her arms.

His eyes widened as he realized that the explosion he had heard in the morning must have been from the girls' dorms.

"The bomb that caused it was installed in front of Moka's room," she continued. "It caused a large sound and huge shaking, but it wasn't really a bomb for 'blowing-up' purposes."

The girl stopped for a moment to take her lollipop out of her mouth and twirl it around once before reinserting it.

"Its purpose was to knock out."

"Wait, how do you know all of this?" exclaimed Moka.

"The bus driver told us," Kurumu answered in place of Mizore. "Deducing from these facts, it's obvious that you, Moka, are desperately wanted by Fairy Tale, and they wanted you _alive_, not dead. Plus, there is the fact that they were asking for your whereabouts all morning. It's a miracle that you weren't caught up in it."

"Did you think of all of that?" the vampire asked.

"Duh," Yukari interrupted. "Of course it's me, the genius witch, not that dumb succubus."

"What did you say?"

The two were soon involved in a brief brawl, ready to rip each other's necks out when the door slid open.

"May I be rude enough to interrupt this little group here?"

Six pairs of eyes widened to see the figure that stood by the door.


	3. Moving Shadows

**Sorry for the long wait. I was so dejected after the results of my exam came out . . . I also noticed after finishing that this chapter is rather short. But I just love to end things with a nice little cliffy. Making it any longer would have messed the cliffy up. **

**By the way, thanks for the reviews. They're what make me continuing to write, making me realize that there are people out there waiting to read this. Feel free to point out mistakes or make suggestions. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"B-Board Chairman?"<p>

"Yes, it is me," the exorcist replied.

"Why are you here, chairman?" Tsukune asked tensely.

The man smirked. "I'm here to clear out a few things along with Ruby next to me."

The group had been so absorbed in staring at the chairman that they had failed to notice Ruby at all. Luckily, the witch seemed to be happy enough to be able to see Tsukune again in a long time.

"Nice to see everyone again. I would love to talk a bit more with you guys, but I don't want to be fired yet so I'll have to restrain myself." Tsukune found himself shivering at the smile that came in a package with her last phrase.

"So, I'll first explain why Moka has been switched around like this. You see, after coming to Youkai Academy, Inner Moka has been released so many times compared to before she came to this school. Also, the rosary was actually broken once, so it was inevitable that the two Mokas would get closer to each other. Moka, you noticed it too, right?"

The vampire visibly stiffened.

"Inner Moka is starting to get more docile, and the outer is becoming more violent."

"This process has already started, and cannot be stopped unless erasing the existence of one of the two. This is really just 'the start' of many more hardships in the future."

While everyone else was pondering over this, Mizore asked a crucial question that everyone had forgotten.

"Where do we sleep then?"

"As an emergency measure, the teachers have all been rounded up to clear out the 'dungeon' we went to before."

Kurumu froze in shock. "What the hell, do you mean that the teachers expect us to sleep in such an unearthly place?"

"Correct," the witch replied, smiling.

The rest of the girls plummeted into a black hole of despair.

"By the way, Moka, you better seal yourself again."

"Could you tell me why, Board Chairman?" Moka asked calmly, seeming to be affected little by the shocking news everybody had just heard.

"Your outer form is way too eye-catching, and a lot of the boys will start to chase you around. Unfortunately, you don't really know how to fight nor how to hold back. I'm afraid that you'll probably end up killing one of the pests following her around and get emotionally wounded."

Moka sighed. "You have a point . . ."

She snatched her Rosario, restoring it to her choker once more. After a brief flash of light, Inner (or is it Outer now?) reappeared.

"Seriously, Ruby, you should not imply that a vampire is violent in a roundabout manner. It makes me pissed off."

"I-I'm sorry, Inner Moka-san," stammered Ruby.

"Now, students, the hour has become very late. I advise that you all go to the dungeon together.

Grumbling and muttering, the group piled out of the infirmary, leaving behind the witch and her boss behind.

Ruby smiled sadly as she observed them going through the window. "This is just the start, right?"

"I'm afraid that you are right. There is a long, long war awaiting us. A war over who will be able to fully harness the powers of the Shinso Vampire."

Then, the two vanished as they teleported to the chairman's office.

Meanwhile, one succubus was very upset about the current situation.

"I can't believe that it was for real! That place is so creepy and disturbing! I have nightmares about the fight we had there from time to time!"

Mizore twirled her lollipop around while speaking.

"As a rare occasion, I can't find myself agreeing more . . ."

"Hey, Kokoa, you've been oddly silent from before. Something wrong?"

"N-Not at all, Yukari-chan," the young vampire said while averting her gaze. The witch couldn't help but feel pity for her. She must have been badly shocked at how her beloved sister had become.

"This is all because of Moka!" Kurumu snarled. "If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be going through all of this hassle!"

"By the way, where's Moka?" The yuuki-onna looked around curiously, failing to find the pink-haired vampire.

"Uh . . . it seems that Tsukune is missing also," Kokoa dryly noted.

"WHAT?"

"Tsukune . . . you sure it'll be OK?"

"No worries, Moka-san. I'm glad that I'm able to return my favor to you in this way."

_To be honest, I can't really understand her thoughts_, the boy thought.

"Tsukune . . ."

The black-haired boy started at the way she spoke his name, feeling his cheeks redden. _Wow, my name sounds so cool like that. I should start to practice pronouncing my name cooly from now on._

". . . thanks for the meal."

The boy flinched, readying himself for the pain, but was surprised when he felt none. They stayed in that position for five seconds until Moka straightened herself up first.

"Seriously, Omote doesn't know at all how to drink blood properly. That amateur always made it hurt."

"So, Moka-san actually made it not hurt on purpose?"

Moka found herself breaking apart at the sparkly eyes Tsukune was staring at her with, but sharply inhaled, regaining her composure once more.

"Anyways, Tsukune, as a thank-you gift for your blood, I have a tiny present."

"For me?" the boy's eyes widened.

"Duh, you."

"Thank you very-mmmhhh . . ."

Tsukune never finished his words as Moka pulled his neck down for a long, deep kiss. The teen felt his body freeze as all of his senses concentrated on the girl in front of him. Nothing else seemed to exist in the world. There was only him and Moka.

The vampiress retreated first, making Tsukune rather harshly come to reality. He pouted.

"You could have pulled that longer."

She scoffed. "Any longer, and you would have stayed in that position to your grave."

"It can't be helped," he complained, blushing. "Moka-san's lips are so . . ."

Her green eyes widened as she turned even redder than her male companion. "S-Shut up. Let's get there quickly."

Tsukune watched as the girl he loved briskly started forward, almost marching on the path. He chuckled. _I wonder to what extent you are cute, Inner Moka-san . . ._

In a dark corner of the academy, a dark figure cursed as he dragged away a heavy body.

"Stupid scout. You said you were the most powerful out of your lot, and yet you were defeated by one kick? How dare you make me put in the effort to sneak you from the prison! It's because of you that clean-up guys like me have to take all of the burden!"

The ninja peacefully snored, appearing to have made a full recovery.

"AGGGHHHHH!" the figure screeched, until he realized that he had a call. His growls soon died down as he recognized the voice over the receiver.

"Y-Yes, Kiria-sama . . . I've recovered him, and I'm on my way."

"Kaoru, is it true that Akashiya Moka's two personalities have been switched around?"

"Yes, I have seen it myself, sir."

"Is that so . . . . HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Kaoru found himself shivering uneasily as his superior laughed maniacally. Something sinister always happened after the Fairty Tale First Division's Second Officer laughed like that. The last time, one of his comrades named Tadashi had been beheaded. He and the rest of the first division had been forced to watch as the beheaded youkai was slowly consumed by a horde of man-eating monsters. From time to time, he would have nightmares, only that he was being eaten instead of Tadashi.

"Do you realize what a good opportunity this is, Kaoru?"

"Uh . . . I don't completely understand why, sir."

"Listen to me carefully . . ."

Kaoru the clean-up guy's face brightened as he listened more and more. At the end of the call, he was grinning evilly likewise to his master.

"Kaoru, I have one thing I want you to do before you return."

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell Akashiya Moka that this is only the start."

Evil laughter filled the air, while Moka and Tsukune spent the night joyfully, unaware of the danger they were to run into.


End file.
